


Like An Open Book

by tielan



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon surprises a couple of NCIS agents who are supposed to be keeping an eye on him. The key phrase is 'supposed to be'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> I think I asked my f-list to throw me characters from separate fandoms and give me a plotbunny, and this was one of the stories that resulted.

It’s still early when Ronon taps on the fogged-up driver-side window - early and cold.

There’s a yelp from inside the car - startled NCIS agents. A moment later, the wipers clear fog off the window, and two faces peer out, at him, their expressions started - and, once they see his face, alarmed.

The guy on the other side of the window scowls as the glass slides smoothly down. "Oh, hi there. Aren’t you supposed to be, you know, inside.”

Ronon shrugs. “Got tired of it.”

Blue eyes look him up and down, suspiciously, as though he’s about to draw a weapon. “How'd you get out? We’ve been watching your rooms all night."

"Bathroom window."

"Bathroom wi--" Both agents turn to look at the two-storey motel, and the row of four rooms that house Ronon and his team-mates.. "You wouldn't fit out the bathroom window!"

Ronon shrugs and leans down so he can get a better look at the female agent sitting in the passenger seat. Her expression is both subtly amused and narrowly calculating. "I’m going for a run. Wanna come?"

Subtle amusement becomes obvious as her lips curve in the start of a laugh. Her partner's head swivels to look at her then swivels back. "We're fine, thank you very much!"

"Wasn't asking you."

Now Agent David's head tilts as she regards him, quite ignoring her partner’s annoyance. "How do you know that I run?"

"Just do."

And he watched her jogging the first morning they'd been in DC.

" _Casing the joint_ ," John called it, while Rodney just sniffed.

" _You might as well call it what it is - spying_."

" _And in a few days, I believe they will be spying on us_ ," Teyla said as she skimmed over the Homeland Security briefs on Agent Gibbs' team. " _So it_ _is a pre-emptive strike._ ”

“ _Tit for tat,_ ” said John.

He looks Agent David in the eyes, tilting his head with a faint, challenging grin. “Coming?”

The male agent - Dinozzo - glares. “We’re just going to discuss this. Alone.”

Beneath his hand, the window pane pushes up with smooth automation. Ronon steps back and rests his hands on his hips as he looks around the neighbourhood. A quiet morning, light out but still chilly and quiet, with a handful of people preparing to drive out to their workplaces for the day, and no comprehension of anything that existed beyond their skies.

He can’t imagine living like this - somewhere where lives are lived without the knowledge that death waits beyond the clouds, that the Wraith will come, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday, and that no amount of begging or bargaining will save you and yours - unless you have an entire civilisation with which to bargain.

Here, the Wraith aren’t even a story told to scare children: _be good, or the Wraith will come and get you!_

The car door opens and Agent David steps out. She’s dressed in the loose, comfortable clothing that most Earth people wear to go running, with the specialised running shoes on her feet.

A moment later, Agent DiNozzo’s door opens. “Ziva, I’m going to remind you that we’re _on duty_.”

“Tony, I will be just as much on duty watching him as I will be watching the rooms where, it seems, they can climb out the bathroom window anytime.” She turns to Ronon, her long ponytail swinging out behind her. “How _did_ you fit through that window? I would have sworn it was not big enough for anyone of your stature to get through.”

He uses an answer that he’s discovered annoys Rodney. He figures it’ll have more or less the same effect on this guy. “Dunno. Magic, I guess.”

Her brows rise a little and she grins back, ignoring the way her partner bristles slightly. “We will be back shortly, Tony.”

Ronon smirks as they start off down the block, working up to their respective strides in the crisp, chill morning and turn the corner, out of sight of the car, the agent and the hotel.

“So,” she says a few steps past the corner. “When will your team-mate arrive at the car with the donuts and coffee?”

And when he stares at her, she grins and increases the pace, leaving him smiling in her dust.


End file.
